Vests are configured to cover a torso portion of a user. The vests are disposed on the shoulder portion of the user by means of cables, buckles and the like. The vests are of different types such as exercise vests, cooling vests, protective vests and the like. The protective vests are used to protect the torso portion of the user against an impact. The protective vests may also be referred to as bulletproof vests. The bullet proof vests include bullet resistance armor.
The bulletproof vests for military operations worn by soldiers are heavier than the bulletproof vests worn by others like police or security guard because the soldiers need protection from powerful bullets from rifle or machine gun. The soldiers, according to mission, may also require various accessories such as pouches, magazines, water carrier, medical kit, small portable walkie-talkie sets and the like which can be positioned or fixed on the bullet proof vest as per the convenience of the soldier. The various accessories positioned on the bullet proof vest make the bullet proof vest heavy. During various emergency military operations such as, evacuation, running fast in forest or going through water, it will be necessary to quickly separate the vest from the body of the soldier for either better efficiency or to save his life.
Thus there is a need for a vest that is capable of being separated easily from a torso portion of a user.
A fastener is a hardware device configured to join or affix two or more objects together. Moreover, the fastener may be used to close a container such as a bag, a box, or an envelope. The fastener may be configured to removably or permanently join or affix two or more objects together. The fastener configured to removably join or affix two or more objects together may be fastened and unfastened as per a user requirement. The fasteners may be of different types such as a batten, a bolt, a screw, a button, a clip, a buckle and the like.
The buckle may be configured to removably connect two parts of any device together. Further, the buckle may be used for connecting opposite ends of a strap together.
The buckle may be used in various applications such as in wrist watches, in clothing belts, in vests and the like. Specifically, in military vests the buckle may be configured not only to connect the two portions of the vests but also to facilitate protection by locking the two parts of vests together. Generally, separation of buckle halves requires moving two release portion of the buckle toward one another with one hand and pulling the buckle halves apart from each other. Further, such separation of the buckle halves is inconvenient in emergency conditions. Furthermore, various traditional buckles used in military applications are unable to be easily detached in emergency conditions.
Accordingly, there is need for a quickly releasable vest that is capable of being released quickly and at the same time connection provided by a buckle assembly thereof is strong. Further, there is need for a quickly releasable vest including a buckle mechanism that is capable of being easily separated with limited motion of user's hands. Still further, there is need of a quickly releasable vest including a buckle mechanism that is configured to prevent accidental release thereof. Moreover, there is a need of quickly releasable vest including a buckle mechanism that is easy to operate.